The Lost Sister
by PedroPesh
Summary: The war against the Reapers has started. Whole systems burn under their fearsome power. But for Miranda Lawson a different kind of battle has started, Her twin sister, Oriana, has gone missing and she has sworn to find and rescue her. Whatever the cost.
1. Chapter 1

########################################################################

**Authors Note:**

Hi, thanks in advance for having a look at "The Lost Sister" just wanted a quick word with you before we begin. One of the amazing things about the Mass Effect story is how personal everyone's experience is, with this in mind I wanted to clear up a few points as Shepard (who makes a couple of appearances in this story.) maybe an unfamiliar character to people who played the game differently to me. (I'm talking mainly to you Renegade players here. How could you!) So below is a quick list of how the galaxy is setup in this fan-fiction. Some of which is irrelevant to the story but just for reference.

Shepard is full on Paragon and takes all choices with this in mind.

Shepard is a male soldier born on Earth and has the War Hero background

Shepard did not romance Miranda but stayed true to Ashley Williams (Awwwwww)

All team members from Mass Effect 2 survived

Wrex leads clan Urdnot

Kaiden Alenko died on Virmire

Ok got all that? Good, now make sure you're sitting comfortably and lets go.

########################################################################

**Chapter 1**

Miranda watched Shepard get into the elevator in the Citadel docking port. He was disappointed in her, he didn't say it but she knew he was. It had been the first time she'd seen him since he handed over the Normandy and himself to the Alliance. Now here he was six months later rescuing Turian Generals from the invasion of Palaven. He'd wanted her to join his team. God knew he could use people as talented as her on his side, so difficult and treacherous was his self appointed mission. But he didn't understand, how could he? He'd been an orphan growing up on the streets of some city back on Earth. He'd never had a sibling, someone who's life mattered more to her than her own.

Shepard's elevator zoomed up and out of the level and Miranda thought, not for the first time how lucky the human race, hell, the whole galaxy was to have him leading the fight against the Reapers.

It almost didn't happen though, how many times had she considered giving up on his mangled corpse over those two years, as the Lazarus cell fought to bring him back to life. The first day, she remembered having a conversation with the Illusive man. She'd never failed him before but even then, having seen what was left. Well she was good but she wasn't god. Still she'd persevered, collected the best equipment and personal that credits could buy, two years later he woke up and then she was taking his orders. It really is a funny old galaxy.

She leant on the balcony and gazed up at the Skycar traffic as life continued uninterrupted on the Citadel. At least for the moment. She'd seen the truth about this war, she'd fought with Shepard and the team against the Collectors. This wasn't a war for conquest or ideals. The Reapers where here to exterminate everybody, even the Citadel wouldn't remain safe for long.

Two C-Sec officers were starting to look at her. One of them, the Human, whispered in his Turian colleague's ear. Miranda sighed, that was the problem being one of the most wanted people in the galaxy, never a moments peace. She waited till a bystander wandered passed blocking the line of sight and nimbly flipped herself over the balcony edge and into the active Skycar she'd stashed there a couple of hours ago. First rule of undercover work. Always have an escape route. She engaged the engine and dropped quickly into the traffic stream. No doubt the C-Sec officer would soon forget about her. After all what where the odds the former Cerberus number 2 would be hanging around a docking port?

She heard her communicator chime softly in her head. Finally! She'd been waiting for this call. She answered.

'Miss Lawson?' Said a voice in her ear. 'Yes', she replied simply.

'You'll be happy to hear that your credits have been received. I am to tell you we have located Mr Ryans for you, he's rented himself a rather splendid apartment on the Zakera Ward. I'm sending the address to you now. A pleasure doing business with you Miss Lawson.' And with that the call was cut. Information brokers had a shady reputation here on the Citadel, but if you needed to find someone fast there really was no better way. With one hand on the steering wheel she checked her Omni-tool and saw that the Information broker had indeed sent her an address. The Kobi district, she thought. Mr Ryans was going up in the Galaxy.

Ryans had popped up on Miranda's radar a few weeks back. Suspicious that Oriana hadn't contacted her, she'd starting using some of her contacts on Illium to check up on her. Even then she'd had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. Sure enough word got through to her that Oriana's entire family had decided to move house. Miranda had put safeguards in place for something like this, it shouldn't be so easy for them to move without her knowing exactly where and how safe the neighbourhood was. She'd spent countless hours trying to trace them, but they'd gone completely off grid. Ori's adoptive parents were simple folk and would have no chance of avoiding someone as clever as Miranda. It had felt like ice water pouring down her back. Her father had found her, she didn't know how but he did. That's when she found Ryans' name. He was a young single man living not three doors down from Oriana and her family, then a week before she disappeared, Ryans had won big on some kind of Lottery and was flying off to the bright lights of the Citadel. Miranda had been in the game long enough to know there was no such thing as a coincidence. Ryans was her only clue and so help him he'd better know something!

Miranda flew towards the address trying to fight the feeling of fear away. She would find Oriana before it was too late. She just had to.

# # #

The Kobi district housed the movers and shakers of the Zakera Ward. Bankers and Salesmen mingled with the political elite among the exclusive bars and clubs that dotted the streets. In many ways life here was as dangerous as the lower levels. Enough credits bought yourself a different kind of law enforcement and more than one incident had been labelled a "tragic accident" and quickly swept under the carpet. Here's a few credits for your trouble officer.

Miranda parked her Skycar a few blocks down from her target. She wasn't sure how smart Ryans was. He may have been warned about her, in any case that Lottery win of his could probably buy some pretty hefty security. Opening a compartment in the Skycar, she took out the pistol she'd smuggled in past customs. (probably a bit too easily in a wartime atmosphere. Maybe an anonymous note should be passed to them detailing a few of the clever ways smugglers could get weapons in. A bit counter productive considering the circumstances, but the less nervous people armed with guns the better. Besides, she enjoyed a challenge).

Throwing a brown jacket on she raised the hood and kept to the side of the buildings as she made her way to the apartment block. Even here in the plush Kobi district you got vagrants, people of all species who'd tried to make it in the Citadel only to find themselves cleaned out and on the streets. For every success story here 50 people didn't make it. The residents had long ago learned to just ignore the less fortunate, which suited Miranda fine. The less eyes on her the better.

Ryans' apartment block was called The Crystal Tower and it rose 72 floors into air. On the Wards the breathable atmosphere only extended up about 7 metres meaning that these skyscrapers were air tight. No chance of getting in that way. The Reapers had built the Citadel to last, she doubted ramming her Skycar into the side of the building would even make a dent. She hid in the shadows of the building opposite to scope out the main entrance. Her keen eyes evaluating the people walking in and out. Then she noticed the Skycar.

Parked a block down it was entirely unremarkable and therein lie the suspicion. Every other Skycar in the vicinity was a top of the line model. The residents here wouldn't dream of having anything less. So what was this 8 year old Santel F12 doing here? A Turian in casual clothes stood by it apparently engrossed in the datapad he was holding. Miranda was smart though and to her practiced gaze everything about the Turian screamed merc; from the way he held his body, to his gaze flicking round and sizing up his surroundings.

Miranda walked over him effecting the hobble of some poor injured soul lost in an uncaring universe. Putting on a local accent she spoke to the merc. 'Could you spare some credits please kind sir?' The Turian barely looked at her. 'Get lost!' He barked at her and raised his arm as if to strike her. Miranda showed a fearful face and scurried away. She'd seen what she needed to; when he raised his arm a tattoo was clearly visible there. Blue Suns. Every member of the mercenary group carried the gang tattoo. What were the odds he and his team weren't here for Ryans as well? Looks like she had less time than she thought.

Out of sight of the Turian she discarded the jacket and walked confidently towards the Crystal Tower main entrance. Sometimes the frontal approach was the best approach. Dressed as she was in her skin tight lacquer armour Miranda cut an imposing figure as she stalked across the lobby. The room was full of people, it was early evening no doubt they were all set for a nights entertainment in the Citadel's many drinking establishments. Keeping her eyes straight forward she walked to the elevator with purpose. A member of staff, a Batarian in an expensive suit, made as if to head her off but on second thoughts decided that she was the kind of trouble that was above his pay-grade.

Miranda entered the elevator and hit the button for the 18th floor, Ryans' apartment. The elevator rose smoothly and within seconds reached it's destination. Miranda stepped out, a cursory glance saw that the corridor was clear. Good. She put one hand on her pistol. Apartment 2376 was the third on the right, she pressed her ear against it and heard voices within. She knocked hard on the door, a Turian opened it part way, to block her view of the interior. 'Yeah? What do you want?' He said.

Miranda activated her Biotics. Smokey blue light emanated from her body and she lashed out with a Biotic punch. It lifted the Turian through the air back into the apartment slamming into a large sofa, knocking it over backwards, and coming to rest with his head in an unnatural angle. Miranda stepped into the apartment pistol raised and took in the scene before her.

Two Humans stood staring at their colleague open mouthed at their feet was a third who was lying on the ground with thick ropes binding his hands and feet, a fabric gag in his mouth. Mr Ryans I presume she thought to herself. The two standing men raised their weapons, but Miranda was far too quick for them. she fired four times in quick succession, the two men fell dead.

Miranda avoided the pleading eyes of the stricken Ryans and quickly closed the front door. No sense panicking the whole building. Ryans had been busy in this place. Various art and ornaments decked the walls of the home, a large display screen dominated the lounge. She walked back over to Ryans seeing the relief in his eyes and wandered whether in about 5 minutes he'd rather take his chances with the Blue Suns.

# # #

Ryans struggled against his bonds, he was a skinny lad with dark hair and an almost malnourished look about him. Even on Illium poverty remained a problem.

Miranda removed a large knife from her boot and approached the wriggling Ryans. She deftly cut the cords around his hands and feet, he then took the gag out.

'Oh god thanks,' he stammered out 'I thought I was Varren food then.' Miranda gave him a look of cold indifference.

'Shut up and sit over there you little shit,' she said. The fear returned to Ryans' eyes, wordlessly he did as he was told and sat on the smaller sofa, his eyes darting at the entrance as if entertaining the idea of running. Miranda positioned herself between him and the door to discourage the idea.

'Why were these men trying to kidnap you?' She demanded. 'I… I don't know. I've only been here a few days, they knocked on my door, said they were couriers next thing I know I'm on the floor all tied up.' Miranda was very good at reading people and Ryans' eyes showed nothing but truth. This was perhaps one mystery that would have to be solved later, right now she had more important things to discuss with him.

'What happened to the Smith family back on Illium?' She said, Smith was Oriana's adopted family name. Ryans went white. 'They moved didn't they, people move all the time.' Now that was a lie, Miranda could see it all over his face. She moved forward like a snake and plunged the knife deep into the sofa right between his legs causing him squeal in terror, her face was now just inches from his and when she spoke it was calm and even.

'Listen Ryans, if there's one thing that I hate more than anything else it's having to repeat myself. Now I'll ask you one more time, from the top, what happened to the Smith family?'

'Ok, ok. I was out at the clubs on Illium and this private investigator was drunk and talking about some bullshit assignment trying to track down a girl. No picture, just a description, didn't even know who the job was for, just said it was some dude called N. Anyway he gave me the description and it kinda sounded like the Smith's daughter, Oriana. I figure it's probably some long lost family member or old friend, so I ask around about this N guy and meet up with one of his men, a Salarian called Opak Rednus, who offers me a big reward for info. I tell him about the Smiths and he says he'll check it out. Next thing I know he gives me a huge stack of credits and tells me not to talk about it to anyone. That's when the Smith's moved. That's it I swear.'

Miranda considered these words. 'Did you see them move out?' She asked. 'No they went on ahead, first we knew about it was when some delivery trucks turned up and cleaned the place out.' 'Do you know which company?' 'Um Nos Astra Freight Inc.' Miranda withdrew the knife and stood back to the audible relief of Ryans.

Time was she'd have just killed Ryans herself. The little bastard had as good as sold her sister after all and it would so easy to put a couple of rounds in him, then leave evidence of a burglary gone wrong. She remembered a similar incident again on Illium when her childhood friend, Niket, had betrayed her. He'd planned to return Oriana back to her father. If it hadn't been for Shepard she might never have stopped him and Oriana would be a prisoner, like she herself had been all those years ago. She remembered again Niket standing there next to that Asari Eclipse Captain, Enyala. She'd felt the cold fury flow through her as he admitted he'd taken her father's money, she'd raised her weapon to gun him down. But Shepard had stopped her, not that it mattered, the Asari bitch had shot him in the back anyway. Shepard had told her later the reason he stopped her was because he knew deep down she'd regret it. He was right, damn him.

Now here she was in a similar situation and all she could think about was what would Shepard think of her. She sighed, that didn't mean this little pratt was going to get away scott free.

'Ok Ryans here's the deal. You're going to give away this apartment and all that money to charity, you can leave enough for one ship ride to wherever you want, but that's it. If you don't I will find you again and next time it won't be a chair I'm stabbing. Am I making myself clear?' Ryans nodded and as soon as she stood aside he sprinted out the door as if chased by demons.

Finally her path was clear. Oriana had been taken, no doubt her father had put a lot of money down hiring investigators to track her and thanks to Ryans, got lucky. Miranda left the apartment block and went back to her Skycar. She started checking for flights to Illium. She was going to go there to track this Opak Rednus down. See how he liked being the hunted.

Overhead, newscreens related footage of a blasted Earth under Reaper invasion. Hard to believe that it was real, even after all Shepard's efforts they were here. She knew she should probably be helping the war effort, but her sister was lost. Now that was the only lesson she'd ever taken from her father.

Family comes first.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four days later Miranda landed in Nos Astra spacesport. Illium was a beautiful world, colonised many years ago by the Asari it's position, on the edge of the Terminus systems leant it a true cosmopolitan feel. Anyone and everyone could feel home here. That was one of the reasons she had originally selected it as the place to give Oriana away for adoption. She could still remember vividly that day. Newly inducted into Cerberus but still barely out of her teens, the infant Ori sleeping in her arms. It had been a hard day, but she had promised herself that Oriana would have a normal life, that she wouldn't have to go through the things that she had. It may have been all for nought though. Oriana was missing and now it was up to Miranda to find her and get her to saftey and god help anyone who got in her way.

She walked into the large arrivals area. Much like the Citadel docks she had left it was full of worried faces. Word of the war had reached here too. Illium benefited from being on the edge of more strategically important space, that wouldn't last though. The Reapers would come and these soaring towers and enlightened civilisation would be torn down.

For now though the overwhelming sense was that of relief and joy. As Miranda walked across the port she was struck by the same scenes. Furtive Asari gathered by the entrance waiting to see if their loved ones had made it. On seeing their partners or children they ran towards them to embrace and kiss them. It was an attribute of all Sapient life it appeared, to care so much about each other. It was a trait that would keep the space faring civilisations in the fight against the Reapers. As long as they had people to fight for soldiers like Shepard would never back down.

She walked from the arrivals dock into the slew of shops and bars that filled this district of Nos Astra. Illium was the place that all companies wanted to do business in. In order to keep competitive with the worlds inside the Terminus systems virtually everything was legal here. Drugs, slavery, prostitution. They all had a place in Illium. Being an Asari world Miranda would have expected the majority of patrons here to be Asari, but it seemed like there was as many Humans, Batarians, Turians and others here as well. No doubt the war was forcing people to flee and Illium was a good stopping port. Especially since rumours of a Cerberus take over of Omega. How the Illusive Man had managed that under the nose of Aria T'Loak she didn't know. Obviously he had people working for him that even she didn't know.

She finally found the bar she was looking for, an upmarket establishment called First Tier. She entered and was surronded by the thumping chords of the live band. A trio of Asari musicians were playing bizarre looking instruments to the dancing crowd around them. In the corner of the bar, with two glasses filled with a blue liquid, sat Miranda's contact. An old friend she'd entrusted much of Oriana's care into her hands. Miranda sat opposite her in the booth she'd commandeered.

'Hello Lanteia,' she said. The Asari handed her the other glass a bit unsteadily. 'I got this one for you Miss Lawson.' As she spoke Miranda was a aware of a slight slurring of her words, obviously she'd been here for quite a while. 'Lanteia are you drunk?' She asked looking the Asari in the eyes. Lanteia's eyes filled with tears and she nodded mutely and took a deep draught from her drink. 'I lost her Miss Lawson, you trusted me and I lost her.' Tears rolled freely down her cheeks now.

The last time Miranda had seen Lanteia so upset was when they had first met. Miranda was doing recon work for Cerberus early in her career. Her mark was a particularly nasty Turian who had been responsible for sabotaging human freighters. Apparently he'd lost a son in the first contact war and decided to take his anger out on the human race as a whole. He'd been drinking one night while Miranda was tailing him and Lanteia had been serving him drinks. She'd spilt some on him and in a rage he had dragged her out of the bar and into the streets and started beating her savagely. Although Miranda's remit had stated she was to watch only, to gather evidence. She couldn't sit by while he attacked the defenceless Asari. She used her biotics to fling him into an alley and took Lanteia to the nearest hospital to make sure she was ok. After she'd been patched up and calmed down Lanteia told Miranda that she owed her, her life. Miranda had seen the fire burning in Lanteia's eyes and knew that she could trust her. Since that day Lanteia had always kept tabs on Oriana for her. She had expected a reprimand that day, from the Illusive Man. But when she'd told him the story he had just smiled and told her that it was just human nature. Luckily the Turian had been too drunk to remember Miranda and she got the chance to meet him again under different circumstances. The evidence showed he was the culprit of the destruction of human shipping interests. Miranda had asked for the assignment to remove him.

The Asari's sobs brought her back to the present. 'Come on Lanteia.' She said taking the glass away from her as gently as she could. 'Just tell me what happened.' Lanteia took a deep breath and tried to compose her thoughts. 'It all happened so fast. I had checked on the family like usual, like I do every week. It was all normal, Oriana was looking at university's. Then the next week there's nothing no news. I went round their house and it was all boarded up with a big sold sign outside. So I broke in, they took everything, I mean everything, forensically. Whoever cleaned it out knew what they were doing the place has been wiped down, no fingerprints or anything. I've been searching for days. By the Goddess I've searched. Apart from Ryans' sudden windfall there's no trace of who took them or where.'

Lanteia looked at her hands clasped together tightly. 'I'm so sorry Miss Lawson.' she said, looking thoroughly disheartened. Miranda reached out and grasped Lanteia's hands. 'It's ok Lanteia, you did all you could.' Lanteia nodded again then wiped her eyes.

'So did you get hold of Ryans on the Citadel? Did he give you any leads?' She asked. 'Yes, he got paid off by a Salarian called Opek Rednus, who is working for somebody called N.' Said Miranda. 'Do you know who they are?' Lanteia looked concerned. 'Opek is well known goon, he sells his services to the highest bidder. N is a recent addition to Nos Astra's criminal fraternity. He's one for mysteries no one has seen his face or even knows what race he is. As far as I can tell most of his business is in protection rackets or "security contracts". If they're involved then someone has hired them to preserve their anonymity, they wouldn't be interested in Oriana otherwise.

'Ok,' said Miranda. 'In that case I'm just going to go right to the source. Where can I find Opek?' 'Tonight? Most likely he'll be at that new club, Serenity. I'll hail a Skycab.' Said Lanteia getting unsteadily to her feet. 'I don't think so Lanteia.' Said Miranda, thinking that the last thing she needed was a drunk Asari throwing her biotic weight around. Since working with Miranda Lanteia had been taking biotic classes, she was starting to get pretty good at it. 'Why don't you sit this one out. I'll come see you in the morning.' Lanteia appeared to consider this but Miranda's tone had a way of making people see her way.

Miranda put Lanteia into a Skycab and gave the driver a generous tip to see her to her front door. Then hailed one of her own. 'Where to miss?' Said the human driver, a large man with a big smile. 'Serenity,' she replied getting into the back seat. 'Ah good choice Miss, got a good vibe down there.' Not for Opek, not tonight. She thought grimly.

# # #

Tranquillity was located in the heart of Nos Astra's busy city centre. Outside the huge building crowds of aliens of all races thronged and queued to get in. On the roof powerful blue searchlights weaved a complicated pattern in the night sky. The word Tranquillity was picked out in enormous vivid electric blue letters tilted slightly up to the sky so as to act as an advert for the hundreds of Skycars that drifted overhead.

Miranda ascended the stairs that led to its grand entrance, the faint sounds of some club beat could be heard coming from behind the double doors. She joined the far smaller VIP queue and waited patiently for her turn. 'Name?' Asked the bad tempered Asari bouncer, in her hand was a datapad full of names. 'Yvonne Solheim,' replied Miranda, an alias she'd used before. The Asari checked her datapad. 'Not in here human, get in the other line.' 'Are you sure, isn't that my name right there?' Said Miranda pointing at a random line on the datapad. The roll of credits hidden in her palm dropped neatly on the screen and rolled into the Asari's hand. More than was required to bribe this bouncer, thought Miranda, but she wasn't in the mood to start haggling.

'So it is,' said the Asari and jerked her head towards the door. Miranda walked inside, paid the cover charge at the desk and entered the club. As soon as she opened the doors the music flowed over her like a wave. The smell of hot organic bodies mixed with perfume filled her nostrils. Tranquillity was set over several floors, each floor had a different kind of music. Tranquillity had something for everyone, or so the billboards had said on the ride over

Moving swiftly through the crowd chatting excitedly and checking in their coats Miranda made her way to the bar. Serving drinks was a Krogan Bartender. Like most of his species his face was marred by scarring from countless fights. He must be really down on his luck to be taking up bartending. Miranda had never seen a Krogan outside of Tuchanka that wasn't involved in mercenary work in some way. 'I'm looking for Opek Rednus.' She said when he acknowledged her at the bar. His expression didn't change. 'And I'm looking for a fertile female that shits credits. But I guess we're both going to end up disappointed now aren't we.'

Miranda shot him a scathing look. 'Just give me a beer then.' She said. The Krogan grunted and with surprising dexterity for such a large creature poured her the drink, he set it down on the bar. '5 Credits.' Miranda made no move to her credit chit. 'So is it that you don't know him or you just won't tell me?' She asked. The Krogan narrowed his eyes. '5 Credits,' he said again. Miranda sat back on the bar seat keeping firm eye contact with the now visibly irritated Krogan. 'Or is that your scared of Opek then?' She asked. That did the trick. The Krogan slammed his fist on the bar top causing a few of the other drinkers to look around to see what the fuss was about. 'I ain't scared of that little Pyjak and I ain't seen him in here tonight, now give me the 5 credits human!'

Miranda paid for the drink and moved further into the club. A wide spiral staircase stood in the centre of the room it connected all the floors allowing the clubbers to move from room to room at will. She ascended the next floor and searched again for Opek a few questions to the more helpful Bar Staff turned up nothing again she went up a level to find no trace of Opek amongst the dancing and chatting public. Finally, on the fifth level she saw a face she recognised. An old contact she had made during a Cerberus operation on Illium. A human by the name of Bruce Reid.

He was holding court with a group that was comprised mainly of other humans with a scattering of other species. Reid was a smuggler by trade, Miranda had used his services a few times to get sensitive items from Illium which had very few restrictions on cargo to Citadel Space where there many more restrictions. He was good at his job and knew it too. He was tall at over 6' 4", slim with a strong bone structure, he was never short of female attention, both human and otherwise. He'd tried it on with Miranda a few years back, so confident he was in his abilities, she'd had to be quite "strict" with him on the subject. However they'd enjoyed a good working relationship since then. He always delivered the goods and she'd always paid, in full and on time. If only all business agreements could go so smoothly.

'Miranda Lawson' Reid called out to her, beckoning him over to the group. She complied aware that all their eyes were on her. Reid dismissed one of the flunkies sat next to him with a wave and indicated Miranda should sit in their stead. 'It's been a while babe,' he said grinning as she sat down. 'Surprised to see you round here actually. I heard you ditched Cerberus, there's a bit of a bounty on your head now.' 'We had a disagreement.' Said Miranda.

Her mind flicked back momentarily to that day, when she stood at the hub of the enormous Collector station, exhausted and bloody having battled waves of Collector Drones and the hideous Human-Reaper hybrid. Shepard was talking to the Illusive Man denouncing the station as an abomination and declaring his intention to destroy the whole damn thing. The Illusive man had turned to her and demanded that she stop Shepard. It was a turning point in her life. Before meeting Shepard and working under his command she have would obeyed The Illusive Man's orders without question, gunned Shepard down without a second thought. But there was something about him, an aura, almost supernatural in its intensity but standing there in the smoke and gloom, donned in iconic N7 armour hefting his assault rifle in one hand as easily as she could a pistol. Well, the messianic comparisons weren't entirely out of place.

Reid nodded. 'So you're here to what?... Look for a job? I'm sure I could find some use for you in my little organisation.' 'Yeah I'm sure you could Reid,' said Miranda. 'And what did I tell you about calling me babe?' Reid laughed loudly at this. 'Well if not for a job or my sparkling wit, then why have you graced us with your presence this evening?'

I'm looking for a Salarian called Opek Rednus, have you seen him around?' Reid's face took on a more serious look. 'Not tonight, what do you want to go around mixing it up with him for? He's a nasty piece of work.' 'It so happens he's got some information I need.' 'Well like I said he's not here at the moment but a few of his boys are, top level they'll be the loud bunch by the bar.' Miranda nodded and got up to leave. 'Miranda?' Reid called after her. 'Yes,' she replied looking over her shoulder. 'Be careful yeah? They have done work for Cerberus.' Miranda smiled and strode away.

The top level of Tranquillity was designed for the more base clientèle. The sound system was emitting a thumping boom and the dance floor, as with most of the others was full of writhing bodies trying to lose themselves in the music. The architecture here was full of grotesque stone statues depicting various deities that were related to sin and greed. Miranda noted the Human Devil, goat hoofed and wielding a pitchfork. Her eyes scanned the central bar. As Reid had suggested there were a group of aliens conversing loudly. Miranda's trained eyes could see the familiar bulges against their clothing that indicated firearms. She ordered a drink at the bar, careful not to let them see her. She took up position to listen in to them, a bit too close for comfort but even with her augmented hearing the music volume prevented surveillance from a greater distance.

Normally she'd have planted bugs in the room before so she wouldn't even need to be in the room to listen in, but this was an operation on the fly and necessitated a direct approach. The group's conversation flowed back and forth from discussion of gang activities to the merits of various species' females. Opek was mentioned a couple of times but frustratingly no clues as to his current whereabouts. Finally she decided to take an even more direct approach. She waited until one of the men, a Human bald and overweight, peeled off from the group to visit the bathroom. She followed him from the noisy main floor and into a plush hallway, carpet stained from the many varied and colourful drinks that had been spilled on it.

Waiting for the only other occupant to leave she tapped the thug on the shoulder, he turned round to look at her and she drew her pistol out of the holster, with a small mechanical noise only audible to the pair of them it activated and a small green light on the top indicated an active thermal clip. She pushed it against his over large stomach. The colour drained from his face, two loud revellers walked past, Miranda kept eye contact with her captive, her meaning clear, don't make a sound. A few moments and they were gone. 'Opek Rednus. Where is he?' She said. Sweat was pouring off the man's brow now. 'No idea, get that gun away from me.' Lies, Miranda thought. 'I don't like repeating myself, if you lie to me again I'm going to fill you with holes. Where is Rednus?' The man's eyes searched her face obviously looking to see if she was serious. Clearly he found this was the case. 'Shit, he's in the warehouse district, 123rd street, Elemis Industries.' This seemed to be the truth at least.

Behind him was a storage door. The holographic display was red indicating it was locked. She motioned for the man to face the wall and leant over to bypass the lock, an action that only took her a few seconds. 'Get in.' She commanded her captive as the door slid open to reveal a large cupboard containing various cleaning supplies. The man did as he was told and before he could turn round Miranda hit him in the back of the skull with the butt of the pistol sending him limply to the floor. Miranda shut the door and with a few deft cross-wires rigged it closed. That should hold him for a while. She thought to herself as she headed back down the staircase and back out of the club.

# # #

The Warehouse district lay in a quieter part of Nos Astra, far away from the crowds and bright lights of the entertainment centre. It was here where the real business of Nos Astra happened, amongst the crowded buildings and shuttle ports stock of products, illegal in almost all other parts of civilised space were delivered and shipped out all over the terminus systems.

123rd Street was as unremarkable as any other street in this district. Miranda left the Skycab a few streets early so as not to draw attention. She stuck to the shadows as she approached the building. It was, like many others, simply a large rectangular box in which to put things in. No decoration adorned it bar a small holographic sign hovering a metre or so in front bearing the legend Elemis Industries, which flickered intermittently. She walked around it noting the lights were on, which meant someone was here.

It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. A small side door, it was locked of course but Miranda's career would have been a lot shorter if locked doors could keep her from where she wanted to go. She opened the small control panel next to the door and quickly short circuited the mechanism causing the door to slide open.

She walked inside, it was dark here a further door was in front of her that led to the main warehouse. She pushed gently against it an looked inside the main room. Boxes were stacked high in here, in the centre of the room was a table several figures stood round it. Miranda squinted to make them out, a couple were human, clearly one was a Krogan. Perhaps one of the others could be Salarian. Opek Rednus maybe? As she leaned further into the room trying to decide what action to take next a voice suddenly called out.

'Miranda Lawson. So good of you to join us.' She heard the click of a Pistol activating right next to her ear. A Turian stood there an unpleasant smile over his avian face. He must have been waiting just behind the door. God damn stupid mistake she thought to herself she should have expected a trap.

The group by the table looked up at the scene behind them. Various weapons were drawn out and the room filled with the hum and whine of them. 'Hands on your head Lawson. Now Move!' Commanded the Turian and indicated the group. Miranda slowly put her hands on the back of her head and walked towards the waiting gangsters aware of the snorts of laughter. As she reached them one of the Humans grabbed her pistol. The Krogan looked her up and down and gave her an evil grin.

'We got told you might be stopping by. Looking for old Opek were you?' He started laughing and was joined by his compatriots. Miranda kept her face impassive. 'As a matter a fact I was, any chance any of you gentleman might have seen him?' This question was met by more merriment. 'Haha you picked the wrong night he's not back in Nos Astra for 3 days.' This again was treated as humour of the highest order. Then the Krogan wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Pity you won't get to meet him. He was very... clear about what was to happen if you came looking.' With that he aimed his shotgun at her.

3 days thought Miranda, as the group gathered round the Krogan. Bloody wild goose chase for nothing. Every second she spent chasing this bastard meant Oriana was still in danger, she felt a fury burn deep within her.

_You will burn!_

The Krogan's shotgun blast hit nothing but air as Miranda's mass effect field pulled her into the space above them. Blue light blazed around her as she fed the energy through her Amp. The gang members aimed their weapons up but Miranda had already hit the ground. Her Biotic punch caught the Krogan off guard sending him sprawling into his men. One of the more alert guards, a Turian, swing the butt of his rifle at Miranda's head but she ducked smoothly under the swing and brought her knee up sharply into the alien's stomach, as he doubled up she reached into his holster and grabbed the heavy pistol there. Gripping him round the neck she pulled him up as a shield as the guards recovered enough to open fire. The Turian's body jerked as the rounds slammed into him. Dropping the body Miranda took cover behind some boxes as the room began to fill with smoke from the weapons fire and ejected thermal clips.

Moving swiftly behind the boxes Miranda began to flank the group as they started to argue. Shots rang out as they peppered the boxes with bullets. Leaning over the side Miranda could see a couple of them trying to peer round her previous cover. Aiming the pistol she fired four times in quick succession, two rounds in each, the fell to the floor as their companions opened fire at Miranda's location. Miranda ducked her head back just in time as the air was filled by gunshot and tracers. Now standing behind the boxes she summoned up as much biotic energy as she could, casting stark blue shadows against the smoke. She was dimly aware of warning shouts before she unleashed a cone of biotic energy at the cover. The boxes exploded backwards under the force of her push crashing into the hapless enemies.

She stood there the sweat now pouring from her brow. surveying the scene she could see limbs stuck up from the fallen stock. Dust now mixed with the smoke making it difficult to breathe. Surely they were all down now.

'Nice try Lawson.' Said a voice. Damn, it was the Krogan. The alien walked over the top of the fallen boxes and snarled. 'Time to die now.' His shotgun blast rang out as Miranda rolled backwards, firing as she did so.

'I ain't seen Biotics like that from a Human in years.' Another blast rang out shredding Miranda's cover. She moved round another tall stack of boxes, careful to keep cover between her and the Krogan. 'Last one I killed cried like a baby in the end.' He laughed as he spoke. Miranda judged his location and leaned out behind cover pistol at the ready. But there was no one there. Then he must be...

A powerful hand grabbed her round the throat. Her pistol fell to the ground as her fingers flew up and pulled at the incredible grip. The Krogan lifted her effortlessly into the air causing her legs to kick uselessly against his armoured torso. 'So fragile.' The Krogan mused. Miranda used all her strength to try and move the hand around her. Her airway now shut off pain and panic flooded her system. Her vision began to cloud and her scrabbling became more desperate as her body craved the air now denied by the Krogan's strength.

A gunshot sounded out. The grip loosened slightly allowing the tiniest bit of air to reach her starving lungs. Then a second shot, the Krogan dropped her. Falling to the floor she gasped painfully now able to breathe again. The Krogan slumped down beside her, dead. She looked up through still cloudy vision to see a Turian drop from the skylight on a cable.

In his hands he was carrying a still smoking sniper rifle.

She coughed painfully and her vision began to tunnel again. A wave of nausea rose within her and she lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miranda awoke to the rhythmic pattern of lights and engine hum that told her she was in the back of a Skycar. She moved her hand gingerly to her throat as her last moments before passing out flashed before her eyes. It felt sore, no doubt it would have been worse had it not been for her enhancements. Her body was no doubt already hard at work repairing the damage.

'She's awake.' Said a voice further up in the skycar. The cabin was filled with orange light as an omni-tool was activated. Miranda pulled herself into a sitting position to confront her rescuers, or kidnappers, she wasn't quite sure yet. All her facilities now returned to her she could see she was indeed in a large skycar. A young Turian was sat next to her, he was the one with the omni-tool that he was using. There were two more Turian shapes up ahead one was driving the skycar through the busy Nos Astra traffic, the other, in the passenger seat was a tall imposing member of the species.

This one got up from his seat in the front and carefully made his way into the back where Miranda was sat. He was dressed in Turian armour that had clearly seen better days scratched and pockmarked it had clearly seen its owner through numerous fights. His mandibles clicked together has he regarded her in silence. Finally he spoke. 'You're very lucky I turned up when I did. Mind telling me what you were doing fighting a warehouse full of gangsters?' His eyes were a vivid blue and seemed to stare right into the depths of Miranda's soul. 'Wrong place at the wrong time.' She said, meeting his gaze with one of her own.

The Turian who had been scanning her had finished and the omni-tool vanished from his forearm, he looked at the large Turian and shook his head. Not hard to figure out why; Miranda had taken pains to make sure she was hidden from the various systems that monitored Ilium's population. There may be many pursuits that were legal here but the authorities clamped down on the few that weren't. DNA testing was common place but she had made contacts in the administration centres that ensured her DNA would never appear on record. This made her re-evaluate the Turians in front of her. Military obviously most of the ones this far out from Palaven were but they must have access to Nos Astra's databases. Not a usual setup, it meant connections.

'Seems like you don't exist.' Said the lead Turian. 'Mystery human female that happens to turn up just when a high profile contract is to be signed. Bit suspicious wouldn't you say?' The Turian let the question hang there as the Skycar jinxed in and out of traffic. Miranda shook her head and cleared away the fog of her recent unconsciousness in her mind. Time to take back control of this conversation she thought. 'Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me who you are?. She said. 'Or have I simply traded one set of thugs for another?' The Turian laughed at this. 'Of course, where are my manners? My name is Silas Voidrake, Special Tactics and Recon.' A Spectre! thought Miranda. Considering she was wanted by the Citadel Council on charges of belonging to a terrorist group then it was good thing they weren't able to scan her. On the flip side she'd better come up with an answer quick, Spectres were very good at making problems like mystery people involved in criminal activities disappear. All in the cause of the greater galactic good of course.

They were also very good at seeing through lies so Miranda decided to use at least a small part of the truth. 'My name is Yvonne, I'm looking for my sister,' she said. 'She's fallen in with a bad crowd and gone missing, I'm trying to track her down. I thought those guys might know something.' Silas considered this. 'I watched you fight "Yvonne".' He said saying her name slowly and deliberately. 'Where did you get your training? Those were some powerful biotics you were flinging around.' 'Alliance.' Said Miranda quickly, knowing full well Silas would be unable to obtain such records quickly. 'Been out a few years now guess I've still got some of the old skills.' 'I see,' said Silas. 'And did you get anywhere with your enquiries Yvonne? Only it seemed like you were having trouble with your negotiating technique on that Krogan.' Miranda bristled in indignation. 'I had him just where I wanted him thanks.'

The Skycar pulled off the main skyway and headed down lower through the maze of tall buildings. Miranda had been to Nos Astra enough times to guess where they were headed. 'I don't need to go to the hospital.' She said. This time it was the Turian who scanned her that spoke. 'You should you know, that was a pretty strong grip the Krogan had on you, you were lucky he didn't crush your larynx.' Miranda looked at this Turian, he was younger and more wiry than Silas, but she could see that look in his eye that he'd seen combat, and come out the other side. 'My medic, Kovan.' Said Silas indicating him. 'He knows his stuff Yvonne you'd do well to listen to him.' 'I'll be fine. I need to keep looking for my sister.' Silas watched her, his mandibles clicking in a rhythmic pattern. A clear sign of a Turian in deep thought.

'Look thanks for saving me, I'm sure those guys deserved to be investigated by a Spectre but I really need to find my sister. Just let me out here I can get a cab back home.' Silas turned his head towards the driver in the front of the skycar. 'Ghen, pull over here.' He said. The skycar gently descended to street level.

Miranda nimbly leapt out of the skycar and rubbed her sore neck. 'Thanks again.' She said to Silas who sat casually in the rear seat. He studied her again with those piercing eyes. 'No problem. Just glad I could help. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon. "Yvonne".' With that the door closed and the skycar's mass effect engines engaged and the skycar swooped up towards the traffic milling high overhead. Miranda watched it leave, her hand by her face shielding her eyes from the fierce glow of the mass effect drives. That had been an odd encounter. Silas clearly didn't think much of her fake name. A bit surprising he let her go. He must have bigger things to worry about a mystery woman like her. She'd been so focussed on finding Opek she hadn't stopped to think why a bunch of hired mercenaries were meeting in a deserted warehouse. She shut her eyes and ran the whole scene back in her mind. Excellent memory recall was another of her bought and paid for genetic traits.

In her mind's eye she walked once more into the warehouse. The Turian's gun at her head. The others had all been looking at something on the table. What was it? Yes a sniper rifle, a Widow MkII to be precise and heavily modified from the looks of it. They must have been paying for a hit. She wondered against whom, not that it mattered now most of them were dead. No doubt any who survived would now be in custody.

She walked further down the street to a taxi rank. It was time to get back to her apartment and plan what to do next. Opek would be back soon and Miranda wanted to be ready for him this time.

# # #

That night Miranda dreamed of Oriana. Specifically the night she first met her, as a woman. Of course she'd watched Ori from afar for so many years, as she grew from the young infant she'd snatched right from under her Father's nose. But never once had she dared to talk to her or contact her in any direct way, until that fateful day. It had been hard to ask Shepard for help, she'd only known him for a matter of weeks after all, not counting the two years he'd spent lying dead on an operating table. But even though he perhaps still distrusted her motives he still offered to help, diverted the Normandy to Nos Astra and personally joined her as they fought their way through mercenaries. That day was fixed vividly in her mind, it was the first time her father had ever got so close to getting Oriana back. A part of her deep down had hoped that he would simply give up on the pair of them.

After the battle was over and the mercenaries were dead and dying she'd stood with Shepard and the Turian, Garrus Vakarian, watching as Oriana and her family got ready to leave Nos Astra to another part of Ilium. Shepard had asked her did she not want to speak to Oriana first. Of course she did! How could he possibly think that might not be the case? She had given him the same old excuses that she told herself whenever she'd been tempted to contact Oriana directly. That Oriana couldn't know anything about her, that her having a normal life was too important. Shepard had merely smiled at this and told her to go to Oriana anyway.

There was something in the way he spoke, so sure in himself, so calming, that despite herself she went over to Oriana. That walk of only 100 yards seemed to take a lifetime. Her sister stood chatting easily to her adoptive mother and another person. Miranda finally reached them and Oriana looked at her. In a way even when she told her they were sisters Oriana just knew it was true. In the dream they seemed to chat for hours in real life it had only been minutes. Oriana had to leave for her new home and Miranda, well Miranda was off to save the Galaxy.

She awoke next morning in her rented Nos Astra apartment. The room's sensors registered she was awake and the sound system began to play music. She showered and dressed herself quickly and left the apartment. She only had a few days to pull her resources and contacts together in order to get to Opek.

# # #

The city of Nos Astra was situated high in the northern hemisphere of Illium and huge mass effect drives kept it at high altitude away from the plant's scorched surface.

Miranda walked the streets of Nos Astra's busy trading district. Information was a key commodity here and many of the shiny metallic high rise buildings housed the hubs of vast information networks. Nothing was secret here and everybody had a price. Over the years Miranda had developed many contacts here in Illium. A worthwhile endeavour as it turned out. A lot of her work had been to locate specific objects or people, a few messages on the extranet to those contacts and it made the search much easier.

Life here continued unabated despite the events occurring out in the galaxy. But even here it felt like conversations were muted, hurried and rushed. Miranda fancied there were less people on the street than she remembered from those years ago. Clusters of Asari stood around the large galactic news screens that broadcasted the latest events of the war. Even now people didn't realise the extent of what was happening. The terrible destruction of Earth, Palaven and other worlds were just the beginning. The Reapers were here to cleanse the Galaxy of any race that had taken to the stars, who knew which world would be next to fall.

Recruitment adverts had started to crop up, urging young Asari in their "maiden" stage to join the Asari military forces promising a life of wild adventure. Miranda had spent time with the Asari, their military was small compared to that of the Turian's or even the Alliance if the Reapers came to Thessia it would surely fall.

As she made her way quickly through the streets to Lanteia's residence she became aware of another story that was flashing round with greater frequency. Commander Shepard had apparently flown into occupied Palaven and returned with the new Turian Primarch and was even now attempting to broker a peace deal with the Krogan. Miranda would have laughed if not for the circumstances. She wondered what possible terms could ever bring the Krogan round the table and deal with the Turians. After all between them and the Salarians they'd nearly wiped out the Krogan people through the Genophage. But if anyone could bring them into the war it would be Shepard.

Lanteia's home was in a high rise building in a prestigious part of town. She had done well for herself since they had first met all those years ago. She walked in past the doorman and made her way to the lift. It zoomed up to the 35th floor and Miranda stepped out into a plush hallway. Apartments were neatly numbered with holographic displays hovering inches in front of the door. The hallway itself was bedecked with portraits of famous Asari Matriarchs from history, some of which Miranda had heard of and others that perhaps only the Asari knew.

Miranda knocked on Lanteia's door. There was a pause before the holographic lock changed to green and slid open. Lanteia stood there dressed in a robe looking suitably worse for wear. Miranda smiled at her. 'May I come in Lanteia?' She asked. The Asari tried to hide her embarrassment and motioned for Miranda to enter. It was a little bit amusing to see Lanteia in such a state. The Asari were so keen to show the rest of the Galaxy how refined they and their whole civilisation were. With grace and a lifespan that seemed nigh on immortality they lorded it over the other races. So every once in a while it was nice to see an Asari well and truly hungover.

Inside the apartment was a spacious and sumptuous lounge where Lanteia sat on a white sofa. One wall was given way to a window that showed a spectacular view of the Nos Astra skyline and the purple, sun drenched clouds that came just after the sunrise.

'Miss Lawson I must apologise for my behaviour I..' Lanteia began before Miranda cut her off with a wave. 'It's ok Lanteia, you were upset. Ori was taken by a professional outfit you wouldn't have been able to do anything besides get yourself hurt.' Lanteia nodded and proceeded to pour Miranda a hot pleasant smelling drink into an ornate decorated cup. Miranda took the drink and sipped it.

'So do you really think it was your father Miss Lawson?' Asked Lanteia in earnest. Miranda nodded. 'Only a handful of people knew she was my sister, fewer still have the resources to track her down and kidnap her from under my nose. No offence Lanteia but I had set up other security measures to prevent this from happening. My only real lead is Opek Rednus, who isn't back this way for a couple of days.' 'Is there anything I can do to help?' Asked Lanteia. 'Maybe, did you know a Spectre was operating in the area last night? A Turian called Silas Voidrake?'

'Yes,' said Lanteia 'He arrived a few days ago. Has been trying to keep under the radar but nothing sets tongues wagging like a Council Spectre poking around. Word is he's tracking somebody down.'

'Any idea who, I met him last night while investigating some mercs.' Lanteia shook her head making her wince again.

'He hasn't spoken to any contacts I know, I did here that it something to do with the war.'

Miranda mused over that. She didn't believe in coincidence and Silas showing up when he did was too good to be true. She would need to keep her eye out.

'I need to find out where and when Opek Rednus is due to come back to Nos Astra.' She said.

'Now that I think I can help you with.' Said Lanteia activating a holographic console mounted in her table.'

Within a few hours Lanteia's contacts had come good. Miranda now had the transport and time she needed. She thanked Lanteia and left to prepare for his arrival.

# # #

Miranda's meeting with Opek occurred only a couple of nights later. Lanteia's contacts had pin pointed the flight he was due to arrive on. Miranda had meanwhile procured a Nos Astra Skycar painted up in taxi colours by the manager of a taxi company that still owed her a favour. She waited in a side alley as new arrivals exited the terminal building.

Before the war almost all these people would have consisted of happy families of all species rejoicing in reuniting with their loved ones, or they would have been wide eyed travellers eager to experience life on the "Free World" of Council space. The only word to describe them now would be refugees. They came out of the building expressions fearful and shocked. More than a few of them sported injuries no doubt collected as they tried to escape the enemy. A subdued tone marked all these little interactions speaking volumes about what was happening beyond the relay.

Amongst all this life strode Opek Rednus. He looked typical of the species; tall, sinewy with twin horns protruding from his head. He walked with a purpose talking into an ear piece. Miranda had learned a lot about him these last couple of days. Salarians were quick to pick things up and five years ago Rednus was a virtual unknown, he had however quickly established himself as the "go-to" man for all the scum that tried to do business on Illium. That he had no personal stake in Oriana's fate was without doubt. In some ways that made Miranda hate him all the more. Whoever his client was, known only to his men as N, he had hired Rednus to do a job and he would complete that job no matter how heinous the crime.

She fired her skycar into life and made her way past the people trying to hire a cab to stop just as Opek reached the rank. Still engrossed in his conversation he got into the back of Miranda's vehicle and with a simple 'Tallern buildings, quickly.' he threw the small carry-on bag into the side and sat down. 'Of course.' Said Miranda and pulled the skycar into a steep climb, up and away from the terminal building and into the never ceasing Nos Astra traffic.

Miranda had the divider down in the skycar hoping to catch any information from the Salarian's conversation. 'Yes of course your package will be delivered on time. I promised didn't I?' Said Rednus into his headset. 'I've taken care of that last job myself, I wouldn't usually but N pays well and isn't the kind of alien that looks kindly on failures... Yeah I heard they haven't checked in after dealing with Ryans. Not entirely unexpected, the extranet hasn't been incredibly reliable since these "Reapers" turned up and started blasting up the Humans and Turians... Hey! hang on this isn't the way to the Tallerns.'

That last statement was to Miranda. Damn, she thought to herself. She'd hoped for more time. She pressed a button on the dashboard and immediately Rednus' body jerked and he gave a strangled gasp and fell limp. Miranda smiled, a simple modification to the skycar and the whole back seat area becomes one big stungun.

# # #

The room was dark, small and hot. the only light came from a small bulb fixed to the ceiling. Pipes and metal contraptions were set into the steel walls, winding their way from the floor to the ceiling. The building was situated deep beneath the city, far below the busy streets and more importantly away from any prying ears.

Miranda walked in, sweat already present on her brow. She had tied Rednus, still unconscious, to a chair in the centre. The room had been made available to her from a friend of a contact. While a member of Cerberus she had been asked to do things that might seem morally... questionable. The ends always justified the means. That was something the Illusive Man had taught her long ago. Even so up until now Miranda had tried to avoid putting herself into this kind of situation. either as the questioner or the poor bastard having questions asked of them. Thats not to say she hadn't made use of the services from those that did. Somehow though, if it wasn't her doing it, then it felt cleaner. This time though Ori was in danger, who knew how long she had before her Father had made her his protege just like he had tried with Miranda? She hoped Rednus would be easy to break, she didn't want to know how far she might go.

She picked up the bucket of water by the entrance and threw it over the Salarian who spluttered awake. 'What the fuck?' He gasped, shaking his head. He tried to move from his chair only to discover his limbs were securely bound. His eyes displayed panic and he looked up to see Miranda standing there. 'Do you have any idea who I am?' He said. 'You're dead human. Release me now and I'll make it quick.'

Miranda stood directly in front of the bound thug hands on hips and spoke. 'Not much of an incentive Rednus. I think the ropes stay tied for now. If you answer a few questions then maybe I'll think about letting you loose.' Rednus snarled at her the fury clear across his reptilian brow

'So you do know who I am then, good that will save me the time. I'm a somebody in this town so who the fuck are you?'

'I'm so glad you asked I'm Miranda Lawson and I'm looking for my sister you bastard. If you want to see the outside of this room again I suggest you tell me everything you know.'

The Salarian stopped struggling at this point Miranda could see his eyes quickly darted from side to side , a trait she knew meant that he was thinking fast, which as a Salarian is very fast. Miranda would have to think as fast herself if she was going to get the information she needed out of him.

'I don't care who you are human', spat Opek now resuming the struggling against the ropes Miranda had tightly bound with thick rope. 'Let me out of this now or I swear you'll suffer more pain then you could ever imagine!' Miranda stepped forward and hit him with a right hook that rocked the chair and made the Salarian gasp in pain. He sat there a look of shock on his features and a bruise already starting to develop on his cheek. 'maybe I should ask you again?' Said Miranda forcing herself not to start rubbing her hand which was now smarting badly.

Opek looked up at her and considered his options now that he felt how strong Miranda was. Males of most species always underestimated her strength. A dense muscular structure was part of her genetic tailoring it allowed for a slim

frame but plenty of power.

'Beat me all you want human I've had far worse than you could ever dish out.' Miranda struck again her left fist this time lashing out like a snake striking its target. It hit Opek right above his eye socket. The chair rocked once and came back to its feet. Opek grunted at the blow and spat at Miranda's feet.

'I want to know who wanted Oriana Rednus I want to know who hired you.'

'No problem get these ropes off me and I'll tell you.' Opek grinned evilly as he spoke.

'Do you really want to get beaten to death in this tiny room Rednus? I'm sure you have other things that you'd like to be doing. Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go.'

'Actually I'm using the time to imagine all the terrible things I'm going to do to you human, you have no way to threaten me. He would kill me far more slowly and painfully then you ever could.'

Miranda noted that last sentence. If she couldn't threaten him physically then perhaps another way. Her Research on Rednus had turned up a surprising fact; he was hatched from quite an influential clan, at 25 years old he was already into Salarian middle age if he appeared the successful businessman, an image he was apparently keen to promote, it wouldn't be long before his clan would look to cash in on this and have him father a clutch of eggs from another clan in order to leverage their social position in Salarian culture. An event that would unlikely take place if Opek Rednus was outed as a petty thug and crook.

'Now now Rednus,' she said 'How do you know I could never do any worse than your "employer"? You haven't given me the chance. I doubt for example he'd know or even care that you were part of the Illkot clan.' That got his attention. He sat up straighter his eyes moving quickly he started to splutter.

'Illkot? Who are they human? You're getting clans confused, our culture is too complicated...' But Miranda quickly cut across him and activated her Omnitool casting its orange light on the pair of them.

'Opek Rednus of the Illkot clan, child of Talhib Rednus and linked to the Roscoop clan.' She turned the Omnitool's screen towards the Salarian's face. 'It's all there Rednus. I wonder if your relatives know what a despicable creature you are?'

Rednus gave out a long hiss as he saw that Miranda had indeed done her homework. An intricate network of social contracts laid down bare for him to see.

'He'll kill me if I talk.' He said, Miranda could see he was broken now she just needed to twist the knife.

'Rednus if you don't tell me where my sister is and who hired you I will not only kill you but I'll destroy your whole family by uncovering the lies you've been keeping. They'll be disgraced, cast out and they'll have no one to blame but you Opek, no one to blame but you.' She let that sink into the Salarian who know sat here with his head bowed. 'Tell me what I want to know.' She said softly.

The Salarian sighed.

'Your father hired me, a few months back, tried to keep his identity secret but I like to know my clients in case anything should go wrong. After I found her I sent a team in to collect her, no one was to be hurt, your father was pretty clear on that. They were doped up and put on a transport bound for Omega.' But then this war broke out I never heard if they made or not. That's all I know I swear.' Miranda looked long and hard at him.

'You better hope she made it out ok Rednus. I'll be coming back for you if not. What was the name of the Transport?' 'Pica Felare.' Came the reply. 'It's a Batarian ship.'

'I'll be leaving now Rednus,' said Miranda heading for the door. 'If you tell anyone about this little chat I'll find out and I'll pass all this dirt on to your family some very interesting facts about you.'

'Hey where are you going untie me, I gave you what you want.' Cried Rednus.

'I have every faith you'll get through those ropes.' Said Miranda as she slammed the door shut killing the sounds of distress from Rednus. Eventually. She thought to herself.

She took the elevator back up towards the city level, thinking about what she had just heard. It was the truth, she was sure of that. Now she knew for definite that her father was behind the whole thing. She should be able to track the transport easy enough. Omega would be a whole other problem. She'd heard Cerberus had taken possession of the station displacing its de facto ruler Aria T'Loak. If that was the destination of the transport it was highly likely her Father was now working with Cerberus. That would also explain how he was able to begin searching for Oriana in the right place. The Illusive man had sold her out, the bastard. She hadn't planned on taking on Cerberus but if that's what stood in her way she'd kill every last one of them to get Oriana back.

Her silent reverie was broken by the sound of screams, lots of them. The lift doors opened at the ground level of the office building she'd taken Rednus. The lobby was full of people of all races rushing and shouting and pointing out the windows. Without thinking Miranda sprinted for the door, it took her out into the street where more people stood and pointed at the sky, faces contorted in terror. Miranda followed their gaze and suddenly aware of her heart thudding in her chest, icy fingers of fear reached down her spine as her eyes comprehended the colossal, insectoid shapes dropping from the cloud heavy skies. She'd only seen images of them, only heard the stories. None of it prepared her for the awesome majesty of their size and sheer power.

**The Reapers had come to Illium.**


End file.
